Sassy Wolf
by Charlicious
Summary: I wanted to show a different side of Maddy. The sassy side. Set when she's trapped by wolfblood hunters. Not very good at summaries but please faview because I love reading what you guys think of my stories :D x


Emma, Daniel, Tom, Shannon and Maddy are all trapped in the cellar and Maddy just snaps.

"You humans you're all the same. Thick. You know nothing about us yet you think that you can study us and find out all our secrets. You want to know some interesting things about us? Well listen closely:

Number one: we have a potion in here with us that will stop us from transforming so there's no hope of you getting your dream come true of watching us transform for at least 5 months now.

Two: we are also much smarter than you, there's no way you'll be able to keep us here for long.

Three: anyone you tell about us will just think you're crazy and think that you have kidnapped us which technically is true and not a good image for you to have so you'll be locked up for a very long time while we go free.

Four: even if you do find some evidence the world will think it's photo shop or something. Then if you try to drug us to get us out of here without us putting up a fight we can simply take it in turns to eat so that only one of us will get drugged and the others will protect them. You kill us and we go back to being human - you'll just be seen as murderers in the outside world.

Oh and by the way, one step inside this room and you will be on the ground before you know it...so, do you want to let us out now or do you want to start a long and tedious war that will never end well for you? It's your choice but choose wisely...tick tock"

...

There was only one thought running through Maddy's head as they traveled silently through the long journey that would take them home: Why does everyone always lie to me?

As soon as the car pulls up to the house she's out like a shot sprinting into the hidden den below. Ripping the camera down from its hiding place she almost feels the tears splashing over her cheeks. Almost. She was having too much trouble keeping her anger from making her transform to worry about crying, that and she was still chuffed with her exquisite bluff.

...

"Maddy! You're back early!" Maddy stalks up to Rhydian and Yana

"Give me your key." she states blatantly

"What key? The house? Are you locked out or something?" Her eyes stay locked on his, burning with rage

"No. I don't want you to have a key anymore. And don't bother coming round to lunch tomorrow I don't want you there either"

"What? Why?" his eyes search through hers to see any sliver of kindness or even just a break in her armor of anger because he was completely lost. She stayed firm and yanked the keys out of his hand.

"You know, everyone has been lying to me, all this time: mum, dad, Tom, Shannon, Yana's been lying to everyone since day one but you...you were the one person I never thought would lie to me. I can't believe you did" This time the tears did start spilling down her cheeks and she didn't even care about Yana standing right next to her. Rhydian stepped forward reaching a hand out to wipe away her tears but she jolted backwards avoiding his touch which would inevitably melt the strong exterior she portrayed.

"What are you on about? What happened today?"

"You let Yana into the den while we were being held captive by freaking wolfblood hunters!"

"Wait you were with wolfblood hunters? I thought you went to Blackpool!"

"not the point Rhydian! The point is you told her our secrets without even talking to me!"

"You said that she was in the pack. I should be allowed to show her the den without you giving me grief!" both their eyes started to glow bright yellow by this point

"The den is a family secret not a pack secret. I let you into my family and you betrayed me" with that she ran off at wolf speed not letting Rhydian or Yana get in another word.

She sure was a sassy wolf at times.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, tonight I've been looking through old stories I have written and this was one of the MANY, MANY, MANY hidden away so I thought I'd upload it. Hope you enjoyed and please faview. **

**Don't know when I'll next update because I'm done for the night but please check out my other stories and help me prioritize which ones I should focus on should I ever get the time to again. **

**Love you guys! :D x**


End file.
